


Best Intentions

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko is insecure and Kise is a lingerie thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Intentions

Title: Best Intentions  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/fem!Kuroko  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Genderswitch  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

There are times when Kuroko can’t help feeling insecure. It’s not very often, but it still happens. She feels ridiculous about it, like she shouldn’t worry about something so trivial, but it bothers her that she might not be as well endowed as Kise would prefer. There aren’t many men who wouldn’t claim to love huge boobs, after all. The fact that Kise is always surrounded by girls, both in work and out of it, doesn’t ease Kuroko’s insecurity. 

She wonders if Kise ever feels like a pervert, like he’s fondling a little kid instead of a grown woman, but when she finally finds the courage to confess her concerns, he simply laughs and tells her she’s perfect just the way she is.

“Besides,” he adds, ever the optimist, “they’ll get bigger once you’re pregnant.”

There’s no point reminding him about how they haven’t graduated from high school yet, and that Kuroko plans on going to college and working for at least another few years afterwards before she even considers having children, because Kise seems convinced that they’ll stay together forever, grow old together and even die together, besotted fool that he is.

Determined to erase any of Kuroko’s remaining doubt, he chooses to show just how much he means what he says, rather than simply telling her, by unbuttoning her blouse and undoing her bra (something he’s getting far too skilled at, in Kuroko’s opinion).

“Don’t,” he tells her, when she averts her gaze. “I want you to watch.”

It’s uncomfortable, and embarrassing. Kuroko bites her lower lip, not liking the way Kise’s large hands make her already diminutive breasts look even smaller, but they feel so good against her bare skin, her nipples stiffening under his thumbs when he rubs them, and it’s even better when he lowers his head and draws them into his mouth, first one, and then the other, until Kuroko starts finding it difficult to breathe properly.

“See?” Kise whispers, smiling up at her. “Perfect.”

 

Two.

Kise has the best of intentions when he goes public with their relationship in his latest interview. Kuroko has always been against it, partly because she she’s a private person in general, but also because she’s concerned about Kise’s fans. She may not know much about being a model, but she’s aware that most people in the entertainment industry prefer to keep their significant others a secret for a reason. 

“But I want everyone to know how much I love you!” he protests when she tells him it’s a bad idea. “There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

It’s impossible for Kuroko to say no to him when he’s being this passionate, and although she’s sure she’ll regret giving in, it’s worth it for the way he smiles so brightly, so happily.

She’s not sure how they find her address, but she starts getting hate mail soon after the interview is published. She tries not to take it personally, but it’s still hurtful to have people she’s never met display such animosity.

Even at school, there’s no escape. She finds letters in her shoebox warning her to break things off with Kise, anonymous of course, and she does her best to ignore them. She stops reading them after a while. They all say the same things anyway. 

Looking at the newest envelope with a sigh, she’s about to throw it in the bin when Kise suddenly appears, catching her by surprise.

“What’s this?” he exclaims, plucking it out of her hands. “A love letter from Kurokocchi?” He opens it before Kuroko can stop him, his expression turning from overjoyed to disbelieving when he goes over the contents. “When did you get this?” 

Kuroko shrugs her shoulders.

“Have there been others?”

There’s no point lying now that he’s seen the evidence, so Kuroko just nods.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kise’s voice is gentle, but he sounds upset as well. “You should have shown me sooner. You should have said something.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko replies, not wanting him to worry. “I don’t mind.”

And she doesn’t, at least not too much. She’s been used to hostility ever since she became a regular on the Teikou basketball team during middle school. It isn’t pleasant being disliked so openly, but it’s something she’s experienced already, so it’s not that hard for her to deal with.

“Even if you don’t,” Kise says, crumpling the letter up, “I do.”

Kuroko isn’t sure how to respond, how to make things better, so she stays silent. Kise does, too, but then he grins, taking hold of Kuroko’s hands.

“Let’s elope,” he suggests. “Seriously, I’m going to marry you whether people like it or not.”

Kuroko stares at him, open mouthed, and it takes her a moment to get over the shock and give him a smile of resignation. “First,” she begins, “we’d need parental consent, not to mention money, to get to wherever we’re going. Second, I can’t leave because I have to study for mid terms. And third, I don’t recall having said yes to you yet.”

“Then let’s go back to your place,” says Kise, ignoring the last part, “so I can ask your folks for your hand in marriage.”

“My mom’s going to think I’m pregnant, you know. Also, my dad will probably kill you.”

“And then I’ll come back to life so I can take responsibility like a good man should.”

The conversation is almost comical, but once again, Kuroko can’t help being swept away by Kise’s enthusiasm.

 

Three.

It’s utterly baffling, at least to Kise, when Kuroko reveals to him that she’s never been hit on by a guy before. He doesn’t understand why not. She’s so cute, so fascinating, so endearing. Kuroko is Kise’s Yamato Nadeshiko, the epitome of femininity, beauty, wisdom and grace. She may not be everyone’s idea of the perfect woman, but Kise worships her nevertheless. As far as he’s concerned, there’s nothing he can find fault with. 

He almost wonders if this is some sort of joke, but then he remembers how bad she is at telling them, and how she claims not to have any sense of humour.

Just in case, he figures he ought to make sure.

“Seriously? Not even Aominecchi?”

Kuroko shakes her head. 

Kise still doesn’t get it. It’s not as though Kuroko is oblivious when it comes to romance. She’d know if someone was trying to make a move on her, unlike Midorima, who really is dense about how human beings express their attraction to each other.

Maybe it has something to do with misdirection, or maybe it’s because everyone else is simply blind to Kuroko’s charms. Fortunately for Kise, he’s perfectly aware of them, and he doesn’t hesitate to let Kuroko know it.

“So that means I’m the first,” he says, brightening. “Am I right?”

“I suppose.” Kuroko’s lack of interest isn’t promising, but Kise isn’t about to be put off.

“Then I’ll also be your first date,” he continues, smile widening. “I’ll be your first kiss too, and after that...”

Being honest can have its drawbacks sometimes, especially when his true intentions show clearly on his face, because Kuroko goes from being disinterested to being disturbed.

“Kise-kun,” she says, taking two steps back like she’s afraid he might be contagious, “please stop having dirty fantasies when I’m standing right in front of you.”

 

Four.

It’s not a big deal the first time. Kuroko hasn’t lost anything important, so she doesn’t worry about it. She’s annoyed when it happens again, but only a little, and it’s soon forgotten about anyway. The third time, however, she starts getting suspicious. 

Then again, being burgled by a lingerie thief tends to have that effect on people. 

That’s why she sets a trap one afternoon, hanging her laundry out to dry in the sunshine, but instead of leaving it there while she goes away to do something else, she hides in wait to see what happens.

It only takes thirty minutes for the culprit to reveal himself.

“Kise-kun,” she says slowly, dangerously, making him freeze in horror and guilt over being caught in the act (misdirection can be a useful skill), “what do you think you’re doing?”

Kise is a terrible liar, plus he knows when Kuroko is wearing an expression that tells him she’s coming very close to using the Ignite Pass on his crotch, it’s best to apologise by grovelling at her feet.

“I’m sorry!” he wails, falling to his knees and bowing repeatedly. “I really am! The temptation was too great. I couldn’t help myself!”

“I see.” Kuroko’s voice is so frosty, it makes Kise tremble in fear. “So you’re the person who’s been stealing my panties.”

“At least I only go after the clean pairs,” Kise says, like that makes it better. “Momocchi sniffs the ones you’ve been wearing when you change in the girl’s locker room after swim class.”

Making a mental note to keep all her clothes under lock and key from now on, Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “And how are you going to get me to forgive you?”

“I’ll do anything,” Kise swears, putting on his best pitiful puppy face (that has sadly never worked on Kuroko). “Whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt me.”

He could start by being her slave for the next fortnight, Kuroko thinks, but for Kise, who’s masochistic enough to enjoy being ordered around, it’s probably not much of a punishment. 

Instead, she says, “You’re forbidden from talking to me again until next month. And from texting me. And from being within a five foot distance of me.”

Kise looks like he’s about to cry. Since he does all three of the above at least fifteen times a day, he’s about to go through some serious Kuroko withdrawal.


End file.
